


It's Like We're Living In Hell

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The heater's broken, and Nat's stripped down to undies.





	It's Like We're Living In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from That 70's Show where a character is having a hot flash and says that line

"So uh, am I in hell or is the heater broken again?" 

Nat popped out of nowhere-- well, the kitchen, but she did it with such swiftness it was like she'd appeared from thin air-- and glared at Wanda. If intimidation was what she was going for, she fell grossly short. It wasn't her fault, she was usually a very scary person, but Wanda had been feeling a little turned on all day and Natasha was only wearing a bra and panties. The discarded shirt and shorts in the middle of the living room had obviously been flung off, so apparently she had been properly dressed at one point and decided fuck that. "Geez Wanda I wonder," she said flatly, hands on her hips. "There's no visible hellfire, queer parties, or tortured souls so... tsk." She shrugged. "It's anyone's guess." 

"A simple 'yes the heater is broken' would have sufficed," Wanda said with a grin, kicking off her shoes and shucking off her jacket just as quickly. "I'm guessing you called maintenance already?" 

Natasha wiped at the back of her neck with a grimace then fanned herself uselessly with one hand, a few errant strands of hair swaying with the motion. "Yeah they won't be here until tomorrow. It's not _always_  running, it just thinks the set temperature is a lot higher than it is. I'd open the window but the electric bill is going to be a bitch and a half as it is." 

Wanda groaned. She hadn't thought of that, but it would be a ridiculous expense that would force them to dip into their savings. "Yeah. Fuck me this sucks." 

"Fucking is a little too hot right now, but I will get you off." 

Wanda paused halfway through taking off her pants and raised an eyebrow. "Really? A little heat and you're offering me daytime sex? Oh _hell_  yes." She practically ripped the jeans off in her hurry to get down to underwear. 

"What can I say, it's got my blood pumping. I know we ruled the table too hard to be comfortable, but I think it'll feel cooler on your skin than the couch would right now." 

Wanda dropped her panties to the ground and stepped out as she reached behind and undid her bra. "I'm not a fan of this heat but I am definitely a fan of what it brings out in you." 

"Shut it and get your gorgeous ass on the table." 


End file.
